I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Clause
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Jessica Goren sees something very interesting...


Okay, peeps, here's a little something to get ya'll into the Christmas mood!

This little story is for my muse, Paige. Hahaha, see? Didn't kill 'em yet...

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or the song I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Clause... I do own Jessica Goren, and I guess I can be happy with that... for now...

Walking out of her daughter's room, Alex slipped down the stairs and into the living room, where her husband was placing presents under the tree.

"She finally fell asleep?" Bobby asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yep. Poor kid finally passed out. I swear, Goren, she has your energy and then some," she said, fingering the long white beard that hung from his chin.

Bobby pulled her closer against his broad chest and kissed her sweetly, and she reached under the fake beard and stroked his jaw, causing him to laugh.

As they continued to laugh and kiss, a pair of curious eyes watched them from the stairs.

_Christmas toys all over the place _

_Little Jessie wears a funny smile on her face_

After her daddy tucked her into bed the next night, Jessica climbed out of bed and walked over to her toybox. Lifting the lid, she dug around through the toys until she found what she was looking for: a brown and white teddy bear that her daddy had given her.

Closing the lid of the toybox, she clutched the bear to her and climbed back into the bed, lying on her stomach and placing the bear in front of her.

_Jessie has a secret, and this secret she must share _

_She wants to tell somebody, so she tells her teddy bear_

"You'll never believe what I saw, Gary!" she whispered excitedly to her teddy bear. "Last night, I snucked out of my room, and Mommy was kissing Santa in front of the Chrissmas tree!"

She took a deep breath.

"And then, she tickled him on the chin!"

_"I saw mama kissing Santa Clause _

_Underneath the mistletoe last night _

_She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek _

_She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep _

_Then I saw mama tickle Santa Clause _

_Underneath his beard so snowy white _

_Oh what a laugh it would've been if daddy had only seen _

_Mama kissing Santa Clause last night"_

Jessica grabbed her teddy bear and climbed out of the bed again, quietly sneaking out of the room. Dragging her bear along, she quietly opened her mommy and daddy's door and walked up to her daddy's side of the bed, where he was snoring softly.

"Daddy," she whispered, poking his arm.

Bobby opened his eyes to see his daughter standing beside the bed, staring at him with big brown eyes, and he sighed and lifted her onto the bed between him and Alex. Jessica snuggled up against Bobby's chest, and Alex turned over and smiled at them.

"I love you two," she said softly, stroking her daughter's thick brown curls.

Looking at her mother, Jessica lifted one little hand and glared at her mother, saying, "Mommy, you haven't been very nice! You was kissin' Santa!"

For a moment, Alex and Bobby stared at their daughter in shock. A few seconds later, Bobby started to laugh, and Alex joined in with him, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"And what were you doing out of bed, young lady?" Alex asked, putting on her sternest frown. Jessica didn't say anything, and Bobby said, "Jess, mommy was very good this year. That's all you need to know."

"Okay, daddy," Jessica conceded sleepily, clutching her teddy bear to her chest. Soon, she was fast asleep, and Bobby kissed his wife before falling asleep himself.

_"I saw mama kissing Santa Clause _

_Underneath the mistletoe last night _

_She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek _

_She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep _

_Then I saw mama tickle Santa Clause _

_Underneath his beard so snowy white _

_Oh what a laugh it would've been if daddy had only seen _

_Mama kissing Santa Clause last night"_

The End...

A/N: Okay, now wasn't that a nice little fic to kick off the holiday season? So, please review! Flames will be used to roast chestnuts on an open fire... Mmm, chestnuts.. (drools)


End file.
